digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MadLeomon
MadLeomon * (w/ Chikurimon, Troopmon, Mammothmon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Taiki, Go to Another World!" 01 MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) * (w/ Orochimon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Shoutmon, Roar!" 02 MadLeomon (Final Mode) * (w/ Apemon)Digimon Xros Wars, "Rival Kiriha, Appear!" 03 |slide=LeomonDigimon Xros Wars, "Taiki-Kiriha VS Bagra Army, The All-out Showdown!" 29 |java=Nobuo Tobita |s1=MadLeomon Armed Mode |s2=MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) |s3=MadLeomon (Final Mode) |s4=MachLeomon }} MadLeomon is an Undead Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Mad Leomon". It is a berserker who lost its intelligence and enhanced its combat instinct. Although it was originally a Lion Digimon, it heaped modification upon modification and arrived at its current appearance. In the process, its consciousness vanished, and it became nothing more than a puppet that defeats those standing before it, as it is commanded. Because it doesn't act or think according to its natural instincts, it exhibits headlong assaults, heedless even of any traps or gadgets. Although it is fundamentally high-powered, its patterns are meager, with nothing but primitive attacks such as hitting and kicking. Nevertheless, caution is necessary, because its sharp claws bear a deadly poison which can cause anything to rot away.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/madleomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MadLeomon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * : Fires its "Spirit" in the shape of a lion's face, which bites the flesh off of those standing in its way as it flies through them. * MadLeomon Armed Mode MadLeomon Armed Mode is an Undead Digimon whose name and design are derived from "MadLeomon Armed Mode". It is the of MadLeomon, who gave itself a chainsaw as well as even more modifications. Due to its repeated modifications and unbalanced chainsaw, intense pain is always running through its body, enraging Mad Leomon. Because it is unable to stay still, due to its pain, it sees anything reflected in its eyes as an enemy, and attacks.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/madleomonarmedmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MadLeomon: Armed Mode] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'The Lion Sleeps Tonight': Chops things up without caring whether they are alive or inanimate, while looking as if it is trying to completely shake off its arm and detach the chainsaw. The Lion "Sleeps" when its hunger is satisfied, that is, when it has preyed upon an opponent. In order for the Lion to sleep, it must also defeat that opponent. *'Lion Heart': Rampages and pierces the ground with its chainsaw, creating fissures which swallow the opponent. The appearance of the torn and broken ground, caused when MadLeomon Armed Mode's destructive impulses come to the surface, is the very embodiment of its mind. MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "MadLeomon Orochi Mode". It is a form of MadLeomon created when it absorbs the data of an Orochimon, growing in size and gaining Orochi's heads for its limbs as well as its tail. Digimon Xros Wars MadLeomon (Final Mode) MadLeomon (Final Mode) is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "MadLeomon Final Mode". It is a form of MadLeomon created when it absorbs the data of several Apemon. MadLeomon grows in size and gains many spikes, while its mane turns red and it loses most of its clothes. Digimon Xros Wars Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon with no level Category:Undead Digimon Category:Undubbed